You, Me, and the Desks
by Tritonis
Summary: Hogwarts new emergency protocol throws students into the nearest room and locks down. Harry gets thrown into a room where Theo happens to be studying. "Ah come on, there's only you, me, and the desks in here."


You, Me, and the Desks (Rated T)

Theo

Hogwarts new emergency protocol throws students into the nearest room and locks down. Harry gets thrown into a room where Theo happens to be studying. "Ah come on, there's only you, me, and the desks in here."

AND WE BEGIN

"Oh, can you believe it? NEWT's are just around the corner." The bushy haired girl seemed excited about this. "Oh," her hands covered her mouth in panic. "But we didn't do any studying when we were out hunting for," she floundered for a word, "you know."

"Hermione-" her dark haired friends was cut off by the third of the group.

"What do you mean we didn't do any studying?" he burst out. "How do you think we learned where all of you-know-what where and how to destroy them? Right Harry?"

"Oh Ron," Hermione fluttered her hand at him. "You know what I mean. That wasn't studying for anything nearly as important."

Ron and Harry stopped walking, staring at her back as she continued walking, muttering to herself.

"She _really_ needs to get her priorities straight." Ron told his best friend. Harry nodded in total agreement.

They shared a humorous look before hurrying back to Hermione's side before she realized they had heard nothing of her new study schedule for them. "…but I have my study group so you are going to have to study without me tonight."

They walked into the great hall, ignoring the almost ritualistic staring the rest of the school gave them.

"That's fine 'Mione." Ron was the first to at the table and the first to start filling his plate. "Harry an' I are big boys."

Hermione sniffed disdainfully at both the nickname and Ron's eating habits. "I'm not so sure of that."

An argument – which would have been prompted as soon as Ron responded with a mouth full of food – was prevented by McGonagall as she stood and clapped her hands.

"Good evening children." The aged witch looked over the gathered faces. "The recent war has brought attention to the fact that Hogwarts does not have any safety measures in case of an invasion." She looked back at the faces grimly. "In light of this, over the winter vacation we had some talented wizards and witches set something up. As of now should there be an invasion, any student wondering the halls will be relocated by the castle to the nearest classroom. Once every student is in a room, all doors will lock. They will unlock when the danger is over." The hall sat in a moment of silence, remembering those who could have been saved had something been put in place sooner.

"I won't say when, but this new safety measure will be tested soon. So if you find yourself locked in a room or suddenly in a classroom, please, do not panic." The headmistress nodded and sat down, signalling the end of her speech.

"That must have been some extensive spell work." Harry commented as he decided on the meat loaf and put a piece on his plate.

Hermione nodded, also adding food to her plate. "I really hope it works. I think everyone will feel better with the knowledge that what happened during the war won't happen again."

"Hey," Ron scowled at them. "I'm trying to eat. Can we not talk about the war?"

"Sorry Ron." The two chimed.

Ron just grumbled as he went back to stuffing his face. Harry and Hermione shared a smile and started eating too.

Soon supper came to an end and Hermione swept away to the library, leaving the boys alone.

"Chess?" Ron asked once Hermione was far enough away not to hear as he stood up to leave.

"Nah," Harry put his hands into his pockets. "I think I'm just going to walk around for a while."

Ron shrugged, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Harry smiled at Ron's back fondly. He pitied the poor fool who would get schooled by the red headed chess player.

More people were leaving the great hall so Harry set off down a less used hall, losing himself in his thoughts.

His musings brought him past classrooms, unused rooms, bathrooms, and many broom closets that he wasn't sure had a purpose other than to tempt hormonal teenagers. It was getting damp and the stone walls darkened signalling he was entering the dungeons when he finally decided to head back to the Gryffindor dorm before Snape found him.

His choice however was taken from him when he was suddenly pushed into an unused classroom he was passing by an invisible force. Sprawled on the floor surprised, he looked around the room to meet the equally surprised eyes of a Slytherin student.

They stared at each other until Harry broke the silence. "How much you want to bet the door is locked?"

The boy raised a dark blond eyebrow. "Why would I bet against something so obvious?"

"It's a figure of speech." Harry stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to the door and gave it a tug, just to be sure. And indeed, it was locked and wouldn't budge. He leaned on it with a sigh, facing the other boy who he knew was a Slytherin mostly by the green and silver colouring on his uniform. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"How stupid do you think I am Potter?" the boy asked sounding vaguely annoyed.

Harry shrugged. "Just because you know who I am, doesn't mean I know who you are."

"…Theodore Nott."

"So," Harry looked around the otherwise empty classroom. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

Theodore sighed. "What makes you think I know Potter?"

"Look," Harry glared. "We're stuck in here together for Merlin knows how long. I'm at least _trying_."

Theodore put his quill down and stared at Harry for a few moments. "Fine."

Harry stopped glaring to instead blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"Fine," Theodore told him again. "I'll try. What do you want to talk about?"

Harry stared at the other boy like he was an alien. "Uh, I guess we could do what Hermione, Ron, and I do when we get bored." Theodore raised an eyebrow. "Right, um, it's a muggle game called twenty-one questions. Basically we take turns asking and answering questions. And because there are some questions we don't want to answer, if you don't want to answer a question, the person asking gets to decide a dare."

Harry shifted nervously as Theodore stared at him. "Fine," Theodore finally said. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

Harry froze before forcing himself to relax. "Starting are you? I'd ask exactly what night you mean, but since everyone knows what happened the second time, I'm guessing you mean Halloween." Theodore remained silent and Harry rubbed his hand over his face. "A little. When dementors are near I can hear my dad telling my mom to run. My mom pleading for my life, her scream, and a flash of green light. I tend to faint after that. Why do you want to know?"

Theodore shrugged. "I was curious. No one knows what happened that night. Your mother was very brave."

"Thank you." Harry bowed his head. "Dumbledore believed it was her sacrifice that saved me."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Harry took a deep breath and shrugged. "Because we're stuck in here together." Theodore didn't look entirely pleased with the answer. "Can I call you Theo?"

"Why?" he immediately asked. At Harry's smug look he pursed his lips, realizing he had just used a question.

"Because when I say Nott I think of your father and I know you're not him and Theodore is just too long."

"…If you wish."

Harry grinned at the other. "So Theo, why were you all alone in here?"

"I'm not really a part of any group so I come here to study and do my work without being disturbed. I'm a Slytherin, why are you being nice to me?" Theo asked again, hoping by adding him being a Slytherin he'd get a better answer.

Harry slide down the door and sat on the floor. "Did you know the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

Theo raised a brow. "I heard rumours, but assumed they were just that, rumours."

"Well, that one's true. I had however, before the sorting had a loving confrontation with Malfoy on the train. So I really didn't want to be in the same house as that ponce."

Theo snorted. "Try being me, I met him when we were four."

Harry winced sympathetically. "Ouch, I'm glad I grew up muggle than if that's the alternative. Now for the turn around, why are _you_ being nice to _me_?"

Theo looked away. "I think I'll take a dare."

"Ah, come one, there's only you, me, and the desks in here."

Theo gave a soft sigh but seemed to relent. "I like you." Harry stared dumbfounded while Theo blushed. "Everyone watches you, so no one noticed I was watching a little more closely." Theo fidgeted nervously, still blushing.

The Slytherin was immensely grateful when the door behind Harry's back clicked. Harry reached up and sure enough, the door gave way to his weight.

Theo gathered his papers and quill, packing it in a bag and hurried to the door, head down. Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on the taller boys arm. "Theo," he murmured, feeling the arm under his hand tense. "Would it be okay if I watched you back?"

Shocked blue eyes looked into inquiring green eyes. Theo gave a small, hopeful smile, "I thought it was my turn to ask a question."

Harry smiled back, "I guess you can ask me two questions then."

Theo's free arm lifted and he threaded his fingers with Harry's on his other arm. "Then I guess I'll take advantage of my two questions when you take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry gave a brilliant smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."


End file.
